


Blue Moon

by lulu6x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic-Users, Mild Smut, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu6x/pseuds/lulu6x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clare Dumbledore was an only child. Her Father trusts her more than anyone else. She was one of the smartest witches in the magical world. She has been teaching at Hogwarts since Harry Potters first year. She confides in Severus Snape more often than not. She has also become close friends with Remus Lupin over the last two years and continues to help out during the full moon. Albus can't help, but hope that the two of them would become something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Potions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mature fanfic.

"Severus you're ridiculous sometimes." I said.

I was currently sitting in his office as he brewed the wolfbane potion for Remus. Tomorrow was the full moon. All he did was glare at me.

"Why are you in such a bad mood today?" I asked. He huffed and continued to brew.

"You know you can talk to me Sev, it's just me ."

"Clare I am not in a particular mood to talk at the moment." he growled. All I did was roll my eyes.

"Are you done yet?" He handed me the potion and pushed me out of his office, locking the door.

"You of all people know a locked door wouldn't keep me out!" I yelled.

I walked down the hallway making my towards my fathers office to let him know I was going to Grimwald Place for the full moon. I walked up the stairs and whispered the password, "Lemon Drop." I continued up the stairs.

"Hello darling"

"Hi Albus. I just wanted to tell you that I am headed to Grimwald Place for the full moon."

"Of course, but when you come back we have something very important to discuss."

"Alright, but I don't know when I will be back, I'll try to be here as soon as possible."

"Do not rush I am sure Remus will need all the help he can get after the full moon." He gave me a knowing smirk.

At that I turned my back and proceed to aperate to Grimwald. I was greeted in the hallway by creature, he always was very civil with me, but I think it's because I'm a pure blood.

"Sirius where are you? Remus?" I yelled. I knew they had to be some where in this dusty old house. I continued to search until I found them in the kitchen talking over tea.

"Well look at the two old ladies, conversing over tea." I used my posh voice.

Sirius stuck his tong out at me, "How old are you Sirius, 12?"

"I am 14 Thank you very much."

I walked over to Remus and placed my hand on his back in greeting, "Hi Remus how are feeling?"

"I could be better Clare, but I still have the rest of the day left." I sat down next to Sirius, only to have him pull me into his lap. I slapped him on the shoulder and glared at him.

"What I can't have a beautiful woman who happens to be my friend, one that I haven't seen in a very long time in my lap?"

I rolled my eyes, "I saw you last week at the meeting and you had me in you lap then too!" He shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Any way here's the wolfsbane, how is it?" I watched as Remus took a whiff and grimaced.

"Perfect, as usual." He smiled at me. 

"So what are you two having for dinner tonight?"

"Well we were hoping you would cook for us Clare." I huffed and stood from Sirius' lap.

"I didn't mean right now!"

"Too bad."

After I cooked dinner, the three of us were in the drawing room drinking fire whiskey straight from the bottle. I still don't understand why Sirius is reluctant to use glasses around here. I think that it reminds him of his time at Hogwarts, when he and James would steal Fire whiskey from the kitchen.

"Remus, have you seen the room you will be in tomorrow night? If you don't like it we could always go back to the shrieking shack." I asked, I just wanted to make sure he would comfortable here.

"I personally would like to believe that a room here in MY home is far better than the shrieking shack." Sirius said drunkenly.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course Sirius, I'm just making sure Remus is comfortable for his first full moon here, he is the priority after all."

Remus smiled at me, "Thank you Clare, and of course your house is good enough for my transformations Sirius. Clare, did you remember to bring the shackles I asked for?"

"Of course I did, but I still don't think you'll need them, you've never attacked me before." 


	2. Transformation

I woke up in my usual room in Sirius's home. Tonight is the full moon, I thought. I knew tonight would be tough on Remus, more than usual only because the wolf has never been in Sirius's home before. New environments tend to put the wolf on edge. But, hopefully the presence of my animagi will help to calm him.

I got out of bed, got dressed and headed down stairs to the kitchen. I found Sirius making tea and Remus slouching at the table with his head in his arms. I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Remus? How are you feeling?" He lifted his head slightly and turned to look at me, he placed his hand over mine, I noted that his hand was sweaty and clammy.

"I'm as well as expected. Just a bit nervous and anxious." He smiled at me weakly. I looked over to Sirius to see him getting out three cups for tea. I moved to sit down next to Remus, all without moving my hand from his back. Sirius placed cups of tea in front of us and I began rubbing small, firm circles into Remus's back. He gave me a weak smile and began to drink his tea. I turned to look at Sirius.

"Thank you. Have you given any thought as to where you'll be tonight?" I placed the potion in front of Remus and he looked at it with disgust.

"I'll be here, of course. In case you guys might need me for anything." He said in a matter of fact tone. I gave him a look.

"What I really meant was, you're not planning on turning into Padfoot, are you?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"And what if I was?" Sirius said in a daring tone.

"Then I would have to knock you out until morning." I said with a smug tone. I looked to Remus only to realize he had taken his potion and was leaning on the table with his eyes closed, trying to tune us out. I brought my had to the front of his face and combed his hair back from his forehead.

"Honey, why don't you go up stairs and relax?" 

He opened his eyes slowly, "No, no I'm fine. I can't relax right now I'm too restless. I'm trying to focus on your voices, it's helping to calm me."

I smiled softly, "Okay. Do want to talk about the meeting coming up Moony?"

Remus almost perked up at hearing his nickname come from Clare's lips, "Sure, what are going to discus and who's coming?" I looked over to see if Sirius was listening, he was... kind of.

"Well, Molly and Arthur are supposed to come, Albus, Moody, Bill, and..." I paused, not sure if I should tell them who else was coming. I was more worried about Sirius's reaction than Remus's.

"And who Clare?" Sirius pressed. Instead of turning to face Sirius I remained looking at Remus.

"And... Severus." I whispered. I didn't need to look at Sirius to know how he reacted, I could hear it.

"Clare? Why does he need to come, the slimy git! He's a death eater traitor, no one can trust him! He's worthle-."

I glared at him, "Enough Sirius! I don't want to hear it anymore! Every time we talk about who's attending the meeting you yell and insult him. He comes to every meeting! Get over it, he's part of the order. Albus trusts him, Moody trusts him, and I trust him more than anyone. I trust him my life and my families lives." Sirius walked out of the kitchen and I watched him go. I turned and stared at the kitchen wall, spacing out. I felt Remus's hand on mine.

"Don't worry about it Clare. Sirius has always felt that way towards Snape. It's not something that's going to change anytime soon." He smiled sadly at me.

"Remus, you can't even call him by his first name. And Sirius is a child. He needs to get over his ridiculous childhood rivalry with Severus. I mean, he hasn't done anything to show his disloyalty, he's always been there for the order." I was tired of always having this conversation, at least what ever ill feelings Remus had towards Severus he didn't voice them.

"He only became a death eater at the age of 17 and followed him loyally." he said in a matter of fact tone.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "I'm done talking about this. It's a lost cause at this point. I'll go set up the room for tonight." I kissed the top of Remus's head and walked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After grabbing the shackles for Remus from my room I made my way to the basement. Sirius had a pretty big house and out of all the rooms Remus choose the basement, he said that 'It was the safest room in the whole house.' The basement was one big area, except the small room towards the back. Remus had changed the schematics of the room to his liking, the walls were now made out of solid concrete and the old wooden door had been replaced with a solid steel one with a giant lock. I rolled my eyes when I saw it, Remus was so paranoid. I opened the door and took a look around, this was my first time seeing the room. It was very dark and dirty, so I used magic to clean up and add one small window at the very back towards the top of the wall so that at least we could have some form of natural moon light tonight. I then attached the shackles to the back wall, I still don't think Remus will need them. He's never attacked me before, but Remus was very pessimistic about that.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for someone to edit my work. I tend to make a lot of mistakes, just careless mistakes because I type faster than my brain.


End file.
